vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9: The Great Tournament 2 Turbo
The Great Tournament 2 Turbo is the ninth season of VGCW. Also dubbed the "Winter of Tournaments", this season revolves around many different tournaments, most notably with the return of Star Road and a new "Great Tournament" to determine a new General Manager for the VGCW, similar to the First Great Tournament, as a direct result of the closing events of End Game 8. The Stories So Far After months of planning, The Practice began to make plans to move in on their primary target; however, during one of their talks, they were overheard by Dracula, who realised that if they got hold of their primary target, there would be far greater consequences not just for VGCW, but for the world. The Nightmare was coming. At End Game 8, The Practice (and Metal Arino) awaited Gabe in the ring to lure him into the open so the other Robot Masters could overwhelm him. Metal Arino then absorbed all of the other Robot Masters' energy, transforming into Super Metal Arino, and that The Practice, Gabe, and everyone in the crowd, would be the first of his robot army. When Gabe tried to make him leave, Super Metal Arino overwhelmed him. Now frightened for his life, Gabe pleaded with Super Metal Arino, when a burst of light suddenly came from the ring, and when it subsided, Gabe had changed. He pummeled Super Metal Arino to a pulp, and the crowd, and the entire VGCW Locker Room, fled the arena in panic and fear. Nightmare Gabe had been unleashed. Since then, they have slowly returned to the arena, and with the General Manager having disappeared, the position of GM was ripe for the taking... The #1 Co-Op Contenders Tournament Season 9 of VGCW began with the first Tournament to take place in the "Winter of Tournaments", with a #1 Co-Op Contenders Tournament to determine who will face the reigning Champions The Saiyans (Vegeta & Nappa); this Tournament also saw the debut of four new Tag-Teams: Winners Star Road 2 Star Road 2 is the follow up to the first Star Road tournament, where 16 Wrestlers enter a King of the Ring Tournament, with the winner winning a spot on the VGCW Roster for an entire year. After narrowing down the 170 candidates, 32 candidates were picked and placed in a vote, ending on January 20th. *Apollo Justice *Alucard *Asura *BD Joe *Conker *Eddie Riggs *Miles Edgeworth *Guts Man *Ike *JC Denton *Jecht *Kanji Tatsumi *King Dedede *Professor Layton *Liquid Snake *Malcolm *Metal Man *Professor Oak *Revolver Ocelot *Rad Spencer *Ringabel *Ryu Hayabusa *Mr. Sandman *Sho Minamimoto *Shovel Knight *Sketch Turner *Sly Cooper *Tom Nook *Mr. Torgue *Xehanort *Zidane Tribal *Zubaz At nearly 1400 votes, the final 16 was chosen; The Great Tournament 2 With Gabe missing, there was no longer a General Manager in charge of VGCW. As the Assistant to the GM, Adam Jensen took it upon himself to take up the role of GM of VGCW...for about 10 seconds, as he was interrupted by a returning Baz McMahon, now out of jail. Confused by the changes that have taken place since his arrest, Adam brought him up to speed, and Baz decided that he would take up the GM Position...only temporarily, as he decided that VGCW needed a new General Manager, and that the only way to determine who would become the new GM would be a new Great Tournament, with the 16 entrants being voted in via a poll. A week later, Bazza revealed the 16 Wrestlers who received the most votes , and using a Random Choice Selector, determined the matchups for the Great Tournament 2: Note: Despite being a Random Pick, Dracula Vs. Phoenix Wright would be the third time the two have fought against each other in singles, being tied at 1-1. Out of the 16 Wrestlers chosen to compete in the Great Tournament 2, 6 of them (Arino, Phoenix, Vegeta, Adam, Bison, and Waluigi) competed in the first Great Tournament, and only Arino and Adam advanced beyond the first round. The Loser's Bracket Just like last time, the wrestlers who lost moved forwards in a bracket of their own. The "victor" was the one who lost all four of their matches. Season 9 Storylines *After winning the #1 Co-Op Contenders Tournament, PK Chu were given no time to rest, as The Saiyans booked them into a match against Barret & Flint, which they won. The following week they challenged The Saiyans to their Title Match right then, but Baz McMahon intervened and made the Main Event of the evening to be The Saiyans & Guile against PK Chu & the VGCW Champion, Scorpion; Vegeta pinned Scorpion for the win, giving them the psychological advantage. In a grueling fight, Ness made Nappa submit to crown PK Chu as the new Co-Op Champions. After taking a short break, the duo booked themselves into a Non-Title Rematch against Groose & His Gang of Bullys, this time managing to defeat the group after Red landed a Mew2 + Giga Impact Combo on The Heavy. The pair weren't done that evening, as they were both entered into the Royal Rumble Match, and while Ness drew an early number with an early exit, Red drew a very late entry at #38, surviving all the way to the final 3...and winning! Red had won the Royal Rumble, giving not only a shot at the VGCW Championship, but a chance to become the third Double Champion AND the first Triple Crown Champion! The only thing lying between him and immortality was the VGCW Champion himself, his Co-King of the Midkard, Scorpion. The following week, Red asked that he could fight Scorpion that evening, but was dragged into a 6-Man Tag Team Match, and paired up with Dante & Nappa to fight the team of Travis Touchdown, Duke Nukem, and his future opponent Scorpion. After being busted open and his Blood Red persona seemingly awakened, Red got into a submission war with Scorpion, each of them trying to make each other tap with the same submission hold before he eventually made the VGCW Champion tap. A message was sent to Scorpion that evening, and it was written in blood. The same evening Red won the Rumble, Barret & Flint earned themselves a Rematch against PK Chu for the Co-Op Championship, talking about how, while they respected them, that some #RealMen should be the Co-Op Champions and not some "punk kids". Turns out these words came back to haunt the pair, as PK Chu practically tore them apart, Red in particular getting in a ton of offense on the duo (including a running Giga Impact which busted Flint open), before finishing off Barret with the Last Resort to defend their titles. A week later, Scorpion took to the ring, surprisingly to a jeering crowd, to boldly claim that there is not a single person that he is afraid of...the only exception being his fear for his championship coming to an end at the hands of Red. Referring to their legendary Iron Man Match at End Game 5, Scorpion made note that Red got the first pin, which if that should happen again, his reign is over. Scorpion then made note of one very important thing; while he may have the most defences of the VGCW Championship, the Casual Championship had been defended an equal number of times by a certain Pokemon Trainer by the name of Red, and that he will see a different side to Scorpion in their rematch, a match worthy of End Game. Needless to say, the stakes for this match are higher than any Championship Match to come before it: If Scorpion retains his title, he will become the most successful Champion of all time. If Red wins, he will become the third Double Champion (should he hold on to his Co-Op Championship by then), and, more importantly, the first Triple Crown Champion in VGCW History. At End Game 9, they will fight one more time for the biggest prize in Professional Video Game Wrestling Entertainment. *Octodad had managed to find his way into another #1 Casual Contendership Match, making all his enemies submit to finally earn a Casual Championship shot against the current Casual Champion, Air Man. Upon running into his future opponent by complete accident however, he quickly blew him off, making him...octosad. Then he overheard The Dragons writing off his chances, making him octosad again. Then right before his big moment, Zangief arrived to give him some words of encouragement, but ended up unpurposely passively mocked his past accomplishments by calling them flukes. But instead of upsetting him, this ended up being the straw that broke the Father's back; he wasn't just pumped up, he was Octomad. Unfortunately for him, Air Man sucked the life out of him, retaining his title, leading to further cries that Air Man was holding the Casual Championship to ransom, and Baz McMahon seemed to agree, putting Air Man against Octodad and four other men in a Ladder Match for the Casual Championship; if Air Man lost, his career would go on as normal, but if he retained, he would be stripped of the title, in exchange for the #1 Contender position to the VGCW Championship. Unfortunately for both of them, neither of them won, the Title being swooped by Dan Hibiki. The P.R.A.T.I.T.U.D.E. Era has officially begun! Dan began to proclaim himself as a Casual God, made evident by his Teleporting Abilities. Unfortunately, his hubris would be his undoing, as he was put through a table by Knuckles the Echidna, losing his title. Behold! *After falling just short at the first Star Road, Travis Touchdown made his main roster debut. Determined to prove himself the best of the best, he picked a fight with the Heavy Weapons Guy backstage...an act which proved to be a mistake. Later in an interview with Kefka, he mentioned that, while he enjoyed his time in EDBW, he was moving on. These words seemed to anger somebody, as he was immediately beaten to a pulp by an unknown assailant. Travis unmasked his attacker as Dante, who was not happy with being left behind by his tag team partner. A few insults later, the two began fighting, having to be separated by The Disciplinary Committee, and a fight was booked for the upcoming Money in the Bank PPV, and after a brutal, bloody fight, Dante delivered the ultimate "FUCK YOU!" to Travis by stealing his finisher. The two weren't finished though, as Travis interrupted Dante in the mass cluster of wrestlers looking to take on Scorpion that evening, and a 6-Man Tag Team Match was booked for the Main Event, with Dante joining up with Nappa & Red, while Travis joined up with Duke Nukem & Scorpion. The two didn't get much time to themselves in the match, but Dante once again got one over Travis as Red made Scorpion submit. Baz McMahon was so impressed with their feud that he gave Dante a guaranteed match at End Game 9 against an opponent of his choice. *At the Money in the Bank PPV, Nappa climbed the Ladder to win his second Money in the Bank Contract, allowing him to cash-in for a VGCW Championship Match at any time. Coincidentally, Nappa made it his personal mission to teach Scorpion the meaning of Christmas the following week, and despite all of his efforts, even with the combined efforts of his dancing and Donkey Kong, nothing would work...until Scorpion Hell Kick'd Dante in the head, satisfying them both, and the credits began to roll...until Nappa Scoop Slammed Scorpion. Nappa was Cashing-in! He seemed set to get his match right there and then, but Duke Nukem intervened and knocked out the Referee, the two staring down each other. The following week, Nappa talked about the closing events of the last show, and talked about his desire to fight Scorpion, followed by Dante, then Travis, then Red (accompanied by Ness), all with an urge to fight that evening. Nappa would team up with Dante & Red against the team of Travis, Duke, and Scorpion. After a brutal 30+ Minute brawl, Red made Scorpion tap, giving his team the win. Duke revealed that he wasn't going to let him Cash-in unless he beat him in a match. Nappa revealed that they would fight in a Ladder Match at End Game 9 (although the MitB Contract was not on the line), but Duke pulled a fast one by declining the match due to Great Tournament obligations...instead, they would be having their match right then! In a rather short contest, Nappa threw Duke off the ladder and grabbed the briefcase, freeing him from Duke's interference and the chance to throw a spanner into the works in the heavily-anticipated VGCW Championship Match at End Game 9 between Scorpion and Red.